Sherlock: Music from Series One
Sherlock: Music from Series One was composed by David Arnold and Michael Price. It was released on March 26, 2012. Tracks Appearances 01. Opening Titles * Opening Titles of every episode 02. The Game Is On * 1x01: Sherlock and John leave 221b Baker Street and drive to the crime scene. Sherlock tells John how he knows so much about him. 03. War * First part: 1x01: Opening scene: John's nightmare, John sits in his room * Second part: 1x01: John and Sherlock's first meeting at Barts 04. Pink * 1x01: Lestrade tells Sherlock that there was no suitcase. Sherlock tells him that the "suicides" were murder and that the murderer made a mistake: pink. Sherlock rushes off and John asks Donovan where he can get a cab. She warns him to stay away from Sherlock. 05. Security Cameras * 1x01: Mycroft calls John in a phone booth and tells him about the security cameras. John gets into the car and talks to Anthea. 06. Pursuit * 1x01: Sherlock and John pursue the taxi * 1x01: Last Scene: Mycroft tells Anthea to upgrade the surveillance status of Sherlock and John. Sherlock and John walk away from the crime scene. 07. Which Bottle * 1x01: The cabbie asks Sherlock if he figured out which bottle was the right one and Sherlock picks up one of the bottles. John is looking for Sherlock. The cabbie tries to persuade Sherlock into taking the pill. John shoots the cabbie. 08. Targets * First part (0:00-1:05): 1x02: Sherlock uses a woman's balcony to get into Van Coon's flat. Sherlock searches the flat and finds the body. * Second part (1:06-2:26): 1x02: Andy asks Soo Lin on a date but she refuses. At night she hears a noise and discovers a statue that frightens her. 09. Library Books * Second part (1:00-3:19): 1x02: Sherlock searches Lukis' flat. Sherlock and John go to the library. They find a cipher. * First part (0:00-1:00): 1x02: Sherlock and John bump into each other and then go to Chinatown. 10. Number Systems * First part (0:00-0:48): 1x02: Sherlock fights a swordsman in his flat while John is at the supermarket. * Second part (0:48-1:31): 1x02: ? * Third part (1:31-2:10): 1x02: Sherlock and John take a cab to Van Coon's flat. Sherlock rings the door bell. * Fourth part (2:10-3:01): 1x02: Sherlock realises that the ciphers are ancient Chinese numbers. General Shan takes a picture of them. 11. Light-Fingered * 1x02: Sherlock thinks that one of the smugglers might have stolen something from his employer. Sherlock notices a wet phonebook in front of a door and asks John when was the last time it rained. He breaks into Soo Lin's flat. Inside he is attacked. * (2:00-2:42) 1x02: Lukis runs away 12. Elegy * (0:00-0:52) 1x02: Sherlock and John go into the museum at night and meet Soo Lin. * (0:52-2:11) 1x02: Zhi Zhu approaches Soo Lin and shoots her. * (2:11-3:13) 1x02: Sherlock frees Sarah, John tells her that the next date will be different, Sherlock talks to Dimmock. 13. Crates of Books * (0:00-0:50) 1x02: Sherlock compliments Molly in order to get her help. Sherlock and Dimmock look at the bodies in the morgue. * (0:50-3:03) 1x02: Dimmock brings the books into 221b Baker Street. Sherlock and John look through the books. 14. Sandbag * (0:00-3:36) 1x02: The sand from the sandbag is released, Sherlock struggles with one og General Shan's people * (3:36-4:42) 1x02: Sherlock talks to Amanda about the hairpin. Sebastian hands John a check. Sherlock tells Amanda that the hairpin is worth 9 million pounds. 15. On the Move * First part: 1x03: Sherlock explains the Five Pips to Lestrade. Sherlock and John return to 221b Baker Street. (variation) * Second part (0:40-1:40): 1x03: Lestrade gives Sherlock the package that was addressed to him. * Third part (1:40-2:43): 1x03: Sherlock analyses Carl Power's shoes. (variation) * Third part (1:40-2:43): 1x03: Sherlock tells John and Lestrade about his observations about Mr Ewart 16. Back to Work * (0:00-0:33): 1x03: Sherlock says that Mr Ewart is a liar and then analyses the blood with the microscope. * (0:33-1:20): 1x03: John watches the news and leanrs about the gas explosion in Baker Street. He returns to his flat. * (1:20-2:27): 1x03: Sherlock, John and Lestrade enter 221c and Sherlock receives a call from Moriarty's first victim. (variation) * (2:30-2:50): Miss Wenceslas reveals Moriarty's name. * (2:50-3:50): ? 17. Woman on the Slab * ? 18. A Man Who Can * (0:00-2:01) 1x03: Sherlock tells Lestrade that he can find the Golem. Sherlock and John take a taxi. * (2:01-3:13) 1x03: Joe tells Sherlock and John that it was too late to call an ambulance for Westie. In a Flashback, we see him drag Westie's body to the train. 19. Final Act * 1x03: Sherlock chases the Golem in the alley but loses him. Sherlock, John and Moriarty at the pool. de:Sherlock (Music from Series One) es:Sherlock: Music from Series One ro:Sherlock: Music from Series One Category:Merchandise: Sherlock (2010)